Tell Me
by The Bud
Summary: Miss me? Someone Didn't miss Cyke


Disclaimer: At no point have I owned or operated any part of Marvel  
  
or X-men. I'd be worried right now if I had anyways.  
  
Greetings! Long time, no write, I've been busy with two childeren  
  
in diapers and what not however. If you don't know who I was, I don't   
  
blame you. I was TheBud and still am, just older and fatter.  
  
"Tell Me."  
  
"Why can't you understand how I feel?" Jean pleaded to a man just as  
  
deaf as he is blind. Scott never did understand much more than whatever  
  
Scott wanted to understand. He just turned away in his usual, selfish manner.  
  
His cold, self absourbed manner. How Jean was sick of it, Scott only cared  
  
about a very few things and every one of them mostly involved him.  
  
" Scott!" She began to shout. " You share your home with me, but everything  
  
that matters with..HER.. I.. I just don't care if it's gotten physical but.."  
  
"Just stop it Jean!" Cyclops sharply cut her off. " She's just a friend! why  
  
can't YOU understand THAT!?" With that he turned back to the paperwork  
  
he'd been compiling for Xaiver. Scott was hard like that. He was a hard man to  
  
know, a hard man to love, and Jean felt more of that love leaking out of the cracks  
  
of her emotional heart each day, with each of the scant words that  
  
Cyclops was willing to dispend to her.  
  
"Scott," Jean tried again calmer. "She's over here frequently, you make movie  
  
dates with her, she emails you ten times an hour, what am I to think?"  
  
" You won't go, so don't complain." Scott grunted absent mindedly back.  
  
"Besides you go places with Logan.. does that make you a whore?"  
  
" On missions, Scott and thats not the same!" Jean began to fume  
  
in almost well known hot headedness. Anger was becoming a solid entity  
  
quickly. "I am no whore and you'll never call me that again!" Jean left the room filled with intent.  
  
Cyclops meerly implied to the fact that he thought she was, and soon  
  
a resounding thunk was auditable through the walls of the old boat house  
  
in which the two lived. Cyclops slumped forward as the red, warm and pungent  
  
blood stained the papers. The blood more than stained, it soaked, ran and spilled,  
  
dripping all that Cyclops was to the floor. The carpet drank it hungrily  
  
and the floorboards let rivers past to the floor below and pooled finally  
  
on the light pink kitchen tiles at Jean's feet.  
  
"Scott!!" Jean screamed as she bounded the stairs to the office where  
  
Scott had been toiling. Scott was barely murmering as Jean mentally called to him  
  
and to help.   
  
"She's here.." Cyclops managed to think before slipping into a foggy blood lost stupor.  
  
A small, feeble voise trembled in answer. "He wouldn't have me."  
  
A wild girl with scraggled hair and a slight frame came out of nowhere.  
  
"He wouldn't leave you for me, this is your fault. It's your turn now" She squeaked out  
  
with her eyes red and her nose running the tell tale signs of a deeply  
  
disturbed cry. "Don't use your powers on me. They won't work. Scott told me I was  
  
special like that."  
  
The whole nature of Scotts relationship with this girl. He was investiagating  
  
the nature of this girls abilities, probably for Xaiver. Jean never felt so sick  
  
her whole life.  
  
"You didn't have to do this to Scott!" Jean shouted as she tried to stem the  
  
bleeding from Scotts Scalp wound." "I'm so sorry!" She wispered to her unconsience  
  
husband. "You know you can't get away! The others will be here soon!"  
  
"Perhaps.." The girl warballing said. " But not before I take care of this  
  
little situation." Raising the shovel above her head, the girl  
  
attempts to strike. Scott, she caught by surprise, Jean isn't as easy to take down,  
  
as a well placed kick to the girls nose septum proved.  
  
Cyclops barely made it long enough for the help that came in the form  
  
of a hairy, blue man, known for bringing at least Scott back from the brink.  
  
"Jean, " Beast had said later as he gave Scott another blood infusion. " Why  
  
all of this?" Beast, Henry McCoy was of the oldest friends and confidance.  
  
"He never even told ME of this girl. I dare say Ol' Cyke was afraid?" He queried.  
  
"I don't understand it all myself." jean replied as she held back the tears.  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"She won't be much more than a vegitable for awhile." Beast sadly relayed.  
  
"And there was no hope finding relatives, no dentals, immunizations,  
  
ss number, it's like she didn't exist. She did, however have a psychic  
  
print. odd, no?" He said pulling his glasses to his nose.  
  
"Are you implying I had something to.." Jean balked back before being stopped.  
  
"No" Henry said. "He may still be in danger from another psychic. Whom though?"  
  
"Who could create a physical, living and sentiant psychic being?" Jean puzzled.  
  
"Could David be back?"  
  
"If he is, I would fear what depths of hell we are to face." Beast replied as  
  
he added the final bag of fluid to the I.V. "And us without a guide." 


End file.
